Black Crusade: Non-Player Characters
This page is all collected knowledge on the currently known Non-Player Characters in Vis Ignea's Black Crusade game. The game involves the Heretic Warband as it cruises throughout space bringing doom and gloom to the galaxy. Allied Non-Player Characters Max Lonams snarky second in command, a dead good shot, but a bit of a smart ass. Colette Lonam's rather talented, if slightly ditzy girlfriend, a member of a Noise marine band, whilst being totally human. Fatarse An ex-Death Guard legionairre, who currently runs a bar on board the ship, where the crew relax, and the various revellers go to drink away their braincells. Frank A well connected, if narcissistic arms dealer, who is currently enamored with Jess, although his affection is wavering, as she rarely so much as invites him to drink with her. Benefits : All Availability below Unique dropped a level. Lizzy A potent Biomancer, rather manly, and not at all fond of Lonam, or anyone else really. Trianna A young girl, 8 years old, Alpha+ potential, but currently unrefined, and prone to manifesting when stressed or upset, currently believes her parents are alive and well on Terra. Bolle An unstable Pyromancer, clad in flames, and constantly igniting things to feed on their energy. Fond of Lonam, neutral to others, Beta level psyker. Cooke So far his psychic talents are an unknown factor, but he has 4 arms, 2 mechanical, with which he wields 4 Sollex Aegis Blades, and a Null Rod on his belt. Ioionks The twisty, tricksy Daemon bound into the ship, currently in control of 35% of the ship, the lower decks, and the engine room/shrine. John Cleese The leader of Stavos' squad, prone to mocking Ministorum men with strange steps. Jin A heavily augmented psyker of unknown quality, believes Stavos to be his master. Milly A battle robot, slaved to Stavos currently. Master A warp entity, who once owed Lonam a favour, which he spent for a Daemon Weapon. Wee Mad Stevie A rather insane Nurglite heretek, constantly drunk, constantly creating newer, stronger, more potent, and more explosive drinks for the bar. The Murder Babies A group of 4 Noise Marines, ex Emperor's Children, led by the Pseudodaemon Killjoy. Hostile Non-Player Characters The Overtaker A tzeentchian sorceror who bears a grudge against Lonam. The Jamboree Society of Poets, Scholars, Gentlemen, and oddly enough, Milliners A group of psykers, businessmen, and other powerful men and women on Jamboree. Nominally led by Brother Wordsworth, and Brother Keates. Brother-Mad The Milliner of the Poets, obsessed with change, to the point of being unable to sit in one seat for longer than a few minutes. Very unhinged, and a potent sorceror, capable of massive teleportation with ease. Fortunately, he is too insane to use these powers effectively in combat past a few token ways. Legion A shapeshifting daemon of Mala, currently warring with Roth Ragaa, an imperial psyker, and Krah, a khornate daemon that was possessing Roth's body. Offico Assassinorum Somehow, the group has attracted the attentions of the Officio Assassinorum, drawing the ire of an Eversor already. The Blind Guardians A Reform chapter, who have a personal vendetta against the group, after they stole their chapters property, and killed their members. The Inquisition Ordo Sicarius, Hereticus, and Malleus all have a grudge against the group for one reason or another. The Watcher After Khepri's lucky escape from possession, he angered this enigmatic daemon of uncertain loyalty, who now watches him intently at all times. Category:Black Crusade